It All Works Out
by Werewolf10
Summary: set in first ep of second season don't read if you haven't seen. EricTaylor. oneshot.


I know that my first EricTaylor fic kinda sucked. So, I wrote this one to try and make it up to everyone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, guys. I guess just try and clean this place up and salvage as much wreckage from the plane as possible." Jackson said as they all stood around what was left of the plane they had crashed in.

'Alright's and 'Ok's we're heard as everyone got busy with cleaning up. Well, all except one.

"Hey ,Eric. Do you know what's up with Taylor?" Melissa asked as Eric as he walked by.

"No. How should I know what goes on in her mind? It's uncharted territory in there." Eric said sitting down against a tree.

"Well, aren't you going to help?" Melissa asked annoyed when she saw that Eric was getting himself comfortable for a nap.

"Why should I?" Eric shrugged closing his eyes.

"She's right, Eric. Get off your lazy but and do something!" Jackson said walking over with the water jugs.

"Here, fill these up so we'll have some water for breakfast." he said throwing them at Eric.

"Geeze! I'm getting up! Don't have a cow!" Eric said getting up as he grabbed the water jugs and headed off towards the well.

Eric walked all the way there and most of the way back mumbling madly to himself about how if he was home right now he would be kicking back on the couch watching ER and eating a huge all meat pizza.

On his way back he happened to see Taylor sitting on the beach against a log looking sadly out to the ocean.

"And what are you doing?" Eric said madly. "You just get to sit there and relax while some of us are nearly dying trying to make sure people like you don't dehydrate!" he yelled before stomping off.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Melissa?" Eric said walking up to her later on that afternoon.

"Yeah, Eric?" she answered annoyed.

"I know this may sound weird coming from me, but, I have this really weird feeling." Eric said sitting down by the fire.

"Well, what is it?" Melissa asked putting down the laundry she was doing and sitting down beside him.

"I was mad earlier when I was getting the water and I saw that Taylor wasn't doing anything so I yelled at her for no reason. Now I have this really bad feeling inside like I'm worried I hurt her feelings or something." Eric said confused.

"I think that's called caring for someone." Melissa laughed. " And I have no clue if you hurt her feelings or not. She hasn't moved all day and she isn't talking to anyone."

"Well, what should I do?" Eric asked. "I just feel like I have to do something."

"Go up to her, say your sorry and try to see what's wrong with her. Let her know that you care." Melissa smiled getting back up.

"But what if she just ignores me like everyone else?"Eric said sadly.

"Then just sit there with her and don't say anything. Maybe all she need is someone to be with her." Melissa said smiling before walking back to camp.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minuets later Eric walked over to where Taylor still sat staring blankly out at the ocean.

"Well, here goes nothing." Eric said to himself before walking over and sitting down against the log beside her.

"Taylor, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier today. I feel really bad about it and I hope you don't hate me forever." Eric sighed

Taylor didn't even blink.

Eric just sighed and stared out to the ocean. He hoped this would work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Eric still sat there with Taylor. Neither of them had moved.

Eric was beginning to think that this wasn't going to work. He got up and brushed the sand off his pants.

But as he went to leave he heard Taylor say almost in a whisper "I forgive you."

When he turned around he saw Taylor looking up slightly smiling.

"So, what's up?" he asked sitting back down beside. "There has to be more to you sitting here all day like this than me yelling at you.

"Eric, how can you not see? We're crashed here on this stupid island thousands of miles from the nearest toilet and to make matters worse, we just lost our last hope of rescue in a storm!" she said almost to the point of tears before looking back out to the ocean.

"Wait a minuet. You call that crummy piece of crap that couldn't even get us to Palau our last hope?" Eric said smiling.

"Look, you just gotta learn to take life as it is! Everything that was happened so far has worked out in the end!" Eric said smiling. "Ok, so we lost the plane. No biggy! If the people who are trying to find us were any good, they'd have found us by now! So, I think we're better off without them anyway."

Taylor smiled. He was right.

"See!" Eric said when he saw her smile. "You just gotta kick back and take it as it comes." he said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the log.

But just at that moment, a breeze came up and blew his hat right off his head and down towards the ocean.

"Nooooooo! No no no come back!" Eric said jumping up and chasing after his hat.

He chased it down almost to the water and then as though the wind was playing a game, his hat dropped at the wave line right as a wave was about to come up.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Eric yelled as he ran over and grabbed his hat just as the wave came.

"Yes!" he said putting it on.

But when he turned toward Taylor he saw that she was holding her sides and laughing with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey! Do you want me to give you something to laugh about?" Eric said in mock anger as he ran over to her.

She jumped up and started running down the beach still laughing so much se could barely run. Eric ran after her laughing himself.

Finally he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tickling her stomach.

But as he was doing this he stepped on a sharp shell, making him stumble back. He grabbed Taylor for support, but that only made them fall down on the beach.

When they opened their eyes they saw that Taylor had fallen on top on Eric and that their faces were only centimeters apart.

Then before they knew what they were doing, they both leaned in and kissed.

"See, it all works out." Eric said smiling when they broke apart.


End file.
